quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quake 4
Quake 4 is the fourth installment of id Software's Quake series, published in October of 2005 for PC, Xbox and Mac. It continues the storyline depicted in Quake 2. Plot Quake IV takes place during the Second Invasion of Stroggos. After the Strogg planetary defense systems have been disabled and the Makron has been killed by a lone survivor of the first invasion, humanity now leads a massive onslaught on the Strogg homeworld. The main objective of Quake 4 is destroying the Nexus, a facility essential for communication between all Strogg units that gives them a great advantage over the human invaders. Its destruction would send the Strogg forces into disarray, making it an easy fight for the Marines. Levels Level 1 The player takes the role of Corporal Matthew Kane, a newcomer to the elite Rhino Squad, and the only survivor of the Strogg assault on Space Station Armstrong. While being deployed onto Stroggos surface Rhino's Dropship is hit by a Strogg missile, and crash lands near an air defense installation. As his squadmates hurry to move out, Kane passes out from the shock of the impact. After he reawakens, Kane gets orders to rejoin his teammates. As he regroups with Sgt. Bidwell, he is tasked with aiding other Marines in disabling a Strogg hangar whose fighters keep the humans from advancing. When the fighter launch bays are destroyed, Kane regroups with his squad leader, Lt. Scott Voss, and helps him taking over a Strogg Air Defense Cannon, which is first used to destroy a locke blast door for the Marines and then permanently disabled by Rhino Squad's demolitions expert, Cpl. Rhodes. Kane then follows the other Marines and helps clearing out a landing zone for the USS Hannibal, the Mobile Command Center (MCC) for the assault. After the Hannibal has landed, Kane enters the massive cruiser. Level 2 On the Hannibal, Kane joins his squadmates in the Rhino Briefing Room. There, he and his squad receive a new objective: Rhino Squad is to partake in a mission called Operation: Advantage with the goal of firing an EMP bomb in an important installation called the Tetranode, which is essential for communication among Strogg soldiers. Kane gears up and joins a truck and is brought to his truck convoy that is heading for the Tetranode. He takes the role of a gunner on one of the trucks, destroying enemies on the way and protecting Cpl. Rhodes while he is defusing a Strogg minefield. When the convoy reaches a Perimeter Defense Station, he helps taking out its weapons so that the convoy can pass through. Now, Kane has to enter the Station in order to shut down a defense grid that blocks the convoy's advance. After doing so, Kane finds that his convoy has already left for the Tetranode and joins them via a Hovertank that was left behind for him. As soon as Kane rejoins his convoy, he helps Rhino's Technician Pvt. Strauss to diable several security measures so that the truck with the EMP can enter the facility and be placed directly under the Tetranode itself. Shortly before firing however, a Harvester suddenly attacks, killing Sgt. Bidwell and destroying the EMP. As Rhino's orders are to destroy the Tetraode at all costs, Kane now has to disable the Tetranode's cooling system in order to cause a meltdown of the facility. When reaching the control system for the coolant pumps, he is captured by a new Makron and passes out. Level 3 When he awakes again, Kane finds himself in a Stroggification facility where he is violently converted into a Strogg. Luckily, the facility is stormed by Rhino Squad shortly before the Neurocyte, the chip suppressing the free will of all Strogg units, can be activated. Kane then is freed by his squadmates, even though he soon gets cut off from them again. After being rejoined with Lt. Voss for a short time, Kane has to watch his squad leader getting kidnapped by a Tactical and fights his way out of the facility. He then takes a Walker and passes through several Stroyent-related Strogg installations, where he sabotages two key components of Stroyent creation. At the end of a Waste Processing Facility, Kane has to fight the Stroggified remains of Voss before finally reaching a Dropship to take him back to the Hannibal. Level 4 Back aboard the MCC, Kane receives a thorough body-examination to ensure that he is not under Strogg control. After getting a thumbs-up, Kane is briefed for Operation: Last Hope, a direct attack on the Nexus and its core systems. Kane leaves the Hannibal via a Drop Pod that directly brings him into the Data Storage Tower. Here, Kane has to open a hangar for reinforcements, reactivate the power supply and re-enable the tower's connection to the Nexus. After that is done, Kane meets his fellow Marine Alejandro Cortez, Rhino Squad's sharpshooter, at a Strogg Tram station where prepares a Tram that takes the two Marines to the next tower, where Kane reactivates the Data Processing systems. At the third tower, Kane has to fight a massive Strogg creature, the Network Guardian (that had already caused havoc among the Marines on the two other towers), before re-establishing to the last remaining connection to the Nexus. Level 5 Now, Kane takes a Strogg teleporter that directly transports him into the Nexus Core, the installation built around the most important Strogg device. Kane fights his way deep down into the facility, closely watched by the Makron. Eventually, he reaches the room that houses the Nexus and finally defeats the Makron before destroying the Nexus, a large organic brain, sending the Strogg forces into disarray. ''Click here for a Video Walkthrough'' Appearances Enemies Weapons References Category:Quake 4 Category:Games Category:Article in progess